


Home is with You

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Yuki is exhausted after a hectic work day. Momo comes over to try and help him relax.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Home is with You

The key slid into the lock and with a turn of the handle, he was allowed access to his apartment. The sun’s setting rays filtered themselves through the curtain at the window, giving the room a warm and cozy atmosphere. Yuki slid his shoes off, shedding his jacket to throw on the nearest chair. 

“Hello little ones.” He greeted his plants as he walked past them.

Yuki wished he could be a plant sometimes. Plants didn’t have to wake up super early in the morning or force themselves to smile when they didn’t want to. Plants didn’t feel tired or anxious, like how he feels after a day of work, or a week of nonstop scheduling. He lowered himself onto the couch and sighed. He didn’t feel like moving anymore. 

A sound notified him of a message and he reached into his pocket to find his phone. One tap of the screen and he saw Momo’s name pop up. He sighed again, letting the phone and his hand fall limp on the cushion. He allowed his eyes to close.

“Please, no more.”

Yuki felt his body grow taut. He shifted on the couch, pushing himself up into a more upright position. This didn’t feel good either. He tried all different ways, but each one ended up worse than the one previous. The constant notifications on his phone didn’t help the situation either. All he wanted to be was comfortable, to relax after working all day on very little sleep. Wasn’t coming home supposed to relax you? The more he moved around the more irritated he became. And how he wished his phone would stop making noise already. He grabbed the pillow that occupied the couch and brought it to his face. All seemed to quiet down and he held his breath. Another notification pinged his phone. The breath he wanted to release came out as a scream.

When he brought the pillow away he could feel the tears that clung to his face. There was a wet spot left on the pillow and he wiped at his face. His eyes were sore and his body still felt as if it were wound up tight. The phone had gone silent and that was some relief to him. 

Night had started to settle into his apartment, leaving it dim and devoid of life. He couldn’t bring himself to change that. The dark held a comfort just like the light. He laid himself facing the back of the couch, holding the pillow close. If only he could get himself to calm down enough to go to sleep, but even after all that crying he couldn’t stop his mind from spinning. Maybe if he just closed his eyes he could get even the slightest bit of relief. Maybe if he cried a little more he would lull himself into a slumber.

The lock on his door slid open, but he didn’t bother to lift his head to see who was letting themself in. The door clicked shut and a light was flicked on.

“Yuki? Is everything okay?”

It was Momo.

Yuki held back a sob. If Momo thought he was asleep maybe he would leave. Much to his dismay Momo came closer.    
“Yuki.” Momo stopped in front of the couch.

Yuki pulled the pillow even closer, burying his face as far out of sight as he could. Momo brushed his fingers against Yuki’s cheek, or where he thought it was at least, before pulling strands of silver away from his face.

“Stop.” Yuki gave a weak command.

“What’s wrong, Darling?” Momo did as he was told.

The tears started coming again and Yuki wanted to disappear. He was thankful to the pillow for muffling his sobs. He didn’t want to worry Momo, but the idea of talking just seemed too much for him. So he continued to cry, hoping Momo would get the hint and leave him alone.

Momo did step away from the couch. Yuki heard him in the kitchen, rustling a plastic bag or something. He didn’t want to have to tell Momo to leave, that would make Momo sad and himself feel guilty. The touch on his shoulder startled him.

“I brought some food if you’re hungry.” 

“Just go away already!” Yuki sat up, pillow falling to the side.

Momo stepped back at the outburst. Yuki had done it now. He brought his hands up and covered his face, elbows resting on his knees. He really did deserve to be alone at this point. 

There was a sort of silence that fell between them, one that was only broken when Yuki sniffled or sobbed.

“Come on.” Momo pulled at Yuki’s wrists. “Someone’s tired.”

Momo’s voice didn’t hold any sort of malice or anger as he encouraged Yuki to stand. Yuki didn’t have the energy to do so and had come to terms a while ago that he would end up sleeping on the couch for the night. When he didn’t move, Momo came to kneel in front of him.

“Would you like me to carry you?” Momo pressed a thumb to Yuki’s cheek. 

It was selfish of Yuki to want to be carried. Momo had a full day of work too and was sure to be just as tired. And yet here he was, wiping tear tracks off his face with that gentle smile of his. Yuki lifted his head and attempted a nod, wrapping his arms around Momo’s neck. Momo’s little laugh met his ears before he was lifted from his spot. Yuki rested his head on Momo’s shoulder as he wrapped his legs around his waist. It looked like Momo was carrying a toddler that was up way past their bedtime, but Yuki felt it was an accurate way to describe himself at the moment. Soft locks of black hair tickled his nose. The coulonge that was sprayed that morning was just a lingering scent on Momo’s neck by now but it brought about a sense of security. Yuki really liked this particular scent too. 

It wasn’t long before Momo was pushing open the door to his room and setting him on the edge of the bed. Yuki wanted to fall over the minute he felt the plush blankets under him.

“Don’t lay down yet. You need to change.”

Momo hurried to the dresser to find clothes. Yuki didn’t care what he slept in, only that he wanted to go to sleep now. He rubbed at his eyes as Momo came back to him with what clothes he found, but when Momo reached to unbutton his shirt he stopped him.

“I can do it.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Momo’s help more so than Momo’s help might take a little longer than what he would like. And he would very much like to lay down.

Once he was changed Yuki looked for Momo, who he found standing off to the side scrolling through his phone. 

“Honey…” His voice sounded more pathetic than he thought it would.

Momo didn’t seem to mind, coming to stand in front of him once more. Yuki pulled on the front of Momo’s shirt, asking him  t o come closer. Momo didn’t hesitate, catching Yuki’s lips as he leaned down. 

“You weren’t answering your phone earlier.” Momo said. “I started to wonder if something had happened.”

Yuki placed another kiss.

“I’m sorry.”

Momo shook his head, rubbing his thumbs across Yuki’s face. Yuki’s eyes still hurt and he was sure his face looked terrible covered in tear tracks and snot. Momo offered him a smile, cleaning away what he could with his fingers. Yuki placed his hands on top of Momo’s.

“Will you stay tonight?”

It was a simple request, one that Momo would take up in a heartbeat, but Yuki was still unsure if Momo would want to. After his little outburst earlier he wouldn’t blame the other for wanting to leave.

“A slumber party?” Momo said with too much enthusiasm.

Yuki felt the giggle bubble in his chest and covered his mouth. Momo always knew how to cheer him up. 

While Momo was changing Yuki pulled the covers back and crawled underneath. His body was starting to relax little by little and when Momo joined him under the covers, it was like he had never been stressed at all. He waited for Momo to get comfortable before resting his head on his chest. Momo’s heartbeat was strong and calming. Yuki felt his eyes threatening to close with each passing breath. Momo weaved his fingers through silver hair and this added to Yuki’s comfort. Most of the time living alone was the best thing for him, but having someone with you on nights like these was better. When morning comes and his mind and body have recovered, he would have to thank Momo over and over again. Yuki smiled as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this work please consider giving it a RT or QRT over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16/status/1325865331940876289?s=20) !
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
